


i know you wanna scream, baby

by cryystal_m00n



Series: pretty girls [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: jae gets horny while they're at a cafe for a study session and it all sky rockets when she can't just go to the bathroom and masturbate like a normal human





	i know you wanna scream, baby

**Author's Note:**

> i just read and watch porn so if you want good porn go and watch some
> 
> also title is from loft music by the weeknd

 

they’ve been sitting in the cafe for almost two hours. their table is a mess, something that mama park would be disappointed of. four cups of coffee, a few plates which were once full of pastries, and of course, their laptops and books. well, more like younghee’s books, as she is the one actually working on her final essay. jae is there for emotional support and to whine about her girlfriend not paying attention to her.

she lets her head fall on the other’s shoulder. sighing, the blonde wraps her arms around younghee’s waist.

“babe, are you done? my ass is getting tired of sitting down and frankly, i’m also getting tired of it as well…” the girl waits a bit, but when she notices that she’s being ignored she pouts. leaning in, jae whispers in her ear. “also i’m really horny, like _really_ horny.”

“mhm, that’s great, love. look, i’m almost done, have some more patience.” as younghee says that, she doesn’t spare her girlfriend a look.

park jaehee has never been one to be petty (that is if you ask her. anyone else would tell you the opposite), but the whole situation was getting on her nerves. all that she wanted was to go home and make sweet love to her girlfriend (“there’s nothing sweet about your sex life. y’all are freaks”- park sungja).

she pouts, but when not even acting cute could help her, she decides to take the matter in her own hands. literally. “ok, fine, see if i care, have fun with your essay.” with a huff, she gets her coat, places it on her lap and puts her head on the table.

jae hears a sigh and doesn’t have to look to know that brianna (said girl asked her to stop calling her that, but she can’t. it’s cute) is pinching the bridge of her nose.

“babe, i know you are bored, but hold on just half an hour more, plea-” there’s soft moan coming from the blond. “are you…” younghee places her hand on jae’s lap, and more or less whisper-yells, “are you fucking fingering yourself right now? jae-unnie, this is a public space, you want us to get kicked out?”

“if we get…” she groans and yeap, mark, the barista, is glaring at them. “if we get kicked out can we go home? and can you fuck me when we do so? i need you, younghee.” she turns her head to look at her girlfriend, “please.”

the brunette saves her work, packs their stuff and stands up. “oh, i’ll be doing so much more than just fucking you, baby girl. now get your things. hope you’re happy with your little show.” her voice was stern and the look in her eyes said everything jae needed to know. she was doomed.

 

* * *

 

as soon as the door closed, younghee pushes jae against the door, putting her hand around her neck. she gives it a light squeeze, as if testing the waters, not like she already knows that both of them like the feeling, the brunette of seeing her girlfriend struggling to breathe, her neck looking so pretty, so delicate with something wrapped around it (that is also the reason she bought her so many chokers), while the latter of finding something so comforting in feeling so close to suffocating.

“you’ve been bad, jae-unnie. so bad, fingering yourself in the cafe, making little sounds in front of everyone. i bet you wanted me to bend you over the table and show everyone what a slut you are, hm?” she squeezes again, giving her a soft slap when noticing that the blonde closed her eyes. “hey, eyes on me, princess, you don’t want to anger me some more now, do you?”

“n-no.” jae whimpers.

another squeeze. younghee can feel the other girl’s legs starting to give out, so she puts one of hers between jae’s. “no, what?”

the blonde struggles to catch her breath. her glasses have already slid down her nose a bit, and when she looks at brianna, everything is but a blurry mess. “no, m-ma’am.” she finally manages to say.

“good girl.” the brunette smiles, pushing the glasses up. “what do you think, does my baby girl deserve a kiss? a reward before i punish you and make you regret doing what you did? does she?”

all jae can do is nod, nod so fast that younghee is surprised she hadn’t pull a muscle. she leans in and presses their lips together, but for no more than 3 seconds.

“c’mon now, baby doll, you know i can’t spank you if we stay here.”

 

* * *

 

once seated on the edge of the bed younghee places her hands on the blonde’s hips. she slowly unzips the skirt the other has been wearing. the pink panties hug her just right, and all brianna wants to do is stay and admire the girl. that, however, is something for another time.

the brunette pinches one of jae’s thighs.

“take it all off, kitten.” with that, she lightly pushes her away.

jaehee, more or less throws the rest of her clothing in the pile that’s always in the corner of the room.

“wow,” the girl sitting down giggles, “someone’s eager to receive their punishment.”

a whine escapes jae’s mouth as she is pulled over younghee’s knees. she was ready to be fucked _so bad._ she wanted, no, she _needed_ her girlfriend to just use those hands to make her cum. she whined again when she felt her ass being squeezed.

“how many spanks should i give you? would ten be enough to make sure this won’t happen again? or should we go with twenty, hm?”

“just fuck me already. stop being a tease.” the blonde blurts out.

“twnety it is! count for me, baby doll.”

the first few hits come at an annoyingly slow pace, but the slower they came, the harder they were. and jae is sure that by the time they make it to twenty, she’ll just have to do it all herself. but, however agonizing it is, the girl keeps on counting, not wanting to anger the other anymore, as she knows that it will only result in more teasing.

by the time she counts to fifteen, she is a mess. her whole body shaking, whines and moans all that could be heard from her, and she is certain that younghee’s jeans were dirty because of her, and if her jeans were clean, then the bed sheets were wet from her drool.

she is ready to spend the next five minutes praying to whatever god might hear her, when suddenly three fast slaps hit her ass. two on the left cheek, one on the other.

“fuck, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen!” jae almost screams, and she is positive had it not been for younghee holding her waist, she would’ve jumped.

the brunette chuckles. “you’re almost done, doll face. just two more.”

the older mumbles something along the lines of ‘ok, do it faster, asshole,’ but brianna lets it slide, knowing that her girlfriend is barely holding it together. she gently stroked the already bruised skin, before finally decides to spank her twice and finish the job.

“off you go now.” she gently pushes the older girl from her lap. younghee leans in and kisses her sweet and short on her lips. jae follows her mouth when she rests their foreheads together. “on your back please, princess.” the brunette says, brushing their noses.

the blonde goes to lay on her back, making sure not to put pressure on the bruising skin. she closes her eyes and tries to relax as she feels the bed dip next to her right.  
brianna takes her hands and ties them on the bed frame, using a pair of simple handcuffs (a gift from jimin. she still isn’t able to look her in the eyes). “too tight?” she laughs when jae shakes her head too fast and this time actually pulls a muscle. “careful, kitten.”

jaehee sticks her tongue out in a childish manner, but quickly stops as her girlfriend parts her legs, takes a sit in between them and lets one of her finger hover over her folds.  
“so wet already… and just from me choking and spanking your pretty little ass.” she says and slides her index finger in jae’s pussy. the girl whines and tries to fuck herself on the digit. “such a needy whore you are. one finger isn’t enough, right, baby girl?”

jae whines and closes her legs to bring her girlfriend closer “n-no. please… please bri, a-add another one.”

“oh, princess, this is punishment, remember? we do things my way. now be a good girl for me and keep that mouth shut. i only want to hear moans coming from that pretty thing of yours. or do i have to gag you?”

“i’ll be… i’ll be good, i promise ma’am.”

“good girl.” younghee praises, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thighs. “you’ve almost been good enough for me to add another finger.” she goes back to sliding the digit in and out at an agonizingly slow pace.

the other hides her face in the pillow next to her. “don’t hide, beautiful, or i’m going to be mad.”

she quietly does so, revealing the blush that was adorning the top of the cheeks and the ears.

“still blushing when i call you beautiful. cute.” the brunette chuckles and lets her middle finger enter the beautiful cunt in front of her. “i could eat you out right now, baby doll, but  
we won’t do that today.”

“fuck!” jae cries out, “if you make me cum using only two fingers, i will… _fuck me!_ i’ll fucking punch your neck!”

younghee twists her hand, using the other to slap her thigh, which draws a gasp from the other. “what was that, slut? how about i don’t let you cum, hmm?” she asks a smirk playing on her lips.

“nothing, ma’am! i’m sorry for disrespecting you! please, let me cum!”

she leans in and pinches one of the other’s nipples. “i won’t stop you from cumming, baby girl, but you have to cum on yourself. can you do that for me? can you fuck yourself on my fingers, whore?”

“fuck yes, i can do that!” jae almost yells and starts moving her hips as well as she can.

“that’s right, sweetheart.” she adds a third finger and places her hand on the blonde’s hip, helping her move faster. “you look so good fucking my fingers, so beautiful and desperate for more. isn’t that right, slut? you want more, but this is all you’ll get today.”

jaehee nods, biting her lower lip to not make any embarrassing sounds. her moves are messy, trying to reach her orgasm, but not quite getting there. “p-please, younghee.” the blonde looks at her girlfriend through her lashes and feels a tear falling down her cheek. “please…”

brianna slaps her thigh again, twice this time. “cum for me, whore.”

and just like that, she finally does so, and all she can see is white, as her legs tremble and she lets her body fall on the bad.

“you’ve been so good today, unnie. i’m so proud of you.” the brunette tells her, as she lets her hand stroke the blonde hair. she unties jae’s hands and gently kisses her nose.  
the blonde pouts before receiving another small kiss on her lips.

“let me get some cream to put on your wrists and ass. you know how the bruises hurt you the next day... “ she starts rummaging through the nightstand’s drawer, “you and your sensitive body”

“but i like them.” jae touches one of her wrists, already hurting as she gently presses her thumb. “they remind me of how i got them. and they also remind me i’m yours and you’re mine.” the blonde cringes and turns on her side, facing her girlfriend. “‘night.”

younghee takes off her glasses with one hand, the other staying on her cheek, slowly caressing it.

“i like seeing them on you, too.”

closing her eyes, jae leans into the touch.

“mm, i love you, bribro.” she turns her head so that she’s able to press a kiss into the other’s hand.

“don’t call me bro after i just fucked you!” the blonde giggles and younghee forgets about it. “but yeah, i love you too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was really bad porn, a poor excuse for it really
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon) or [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)


End file.
